


En attendant la suite : voir les Hautes Blanches et mourir

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [13]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Feor arrive grièvement blessé à destination





	En attendant la suite : voir les Hautes Blanches et mourir

A voir le regard de ses compagnons de voyage, il devait s'agir du fameux Cahir. C'est sûr que la figure blanche et animée avait dû faire tâche chez ces culs coincés d'Agrevins.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse assister aux retrouvailles, ça risquait de ne pas manquer de piquant. Malheureusement ses forces s'amenuisaient et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que l'inconscience le gagnait.

Au moins il aurait vu Tileh Agrevina, les Endérines et les Hautes Blanches avant de mourir.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
